69
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Tony is sick and Steve has been working non-stop. Tony thinks of a clever idea for both of them not to have sex, but get the job done. I'm really bad at summaries. [Sorry for any grammar mistakes!]


**I have been reading a lot of Hulkeye and there's one with a Stony side story... I just love Superhusbands! They're one of my ships. They give me fluffy feels! Sorry for any mistakes I didn't reread! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He had a cold. A cold. Tony Stark, the one and only Ironman was resting (and bored) in the Avenger's Tower because of a cold. At least his insurance covered colds and flues, but now he had to wait for his Captain to comeback. Oh, and the rest of his team, but mostly his Captain. He looked down at his crotch. He couldn't remember when the last time the Captain and he had a good time in bed. Steve was always busy with missions and he was always exhausted when he got home. Now Tony had a cold and would sleep most of the time.

"I know big guy." Tony sighed, "I miss Steve too."

JARVIS announced their arrival from their mission. Tony wanted to leap out of bed, hug his Captain, and whine about how much he needed to be entertained with Steve's body. However, Steve beat him to it. He went into the room with his suit still on him without his mask and out of breath. It was almost perfect, if it wasn't for the dirt stains around the knees. But Tony wasn't focusing on his knees. His eyes homed to Steve's crotch.

"How are you feeling, Tony?" Steve gasped. Tony smirked; Steve had probably run up the stairs. He was no Human Torch to make it up at the speed of light, but he was faster than the elevator.

"Um… better, I can definitely-!" Steve crashed his lips onto Tony's. Steve's rough chapped lips, met Tony's glossy soft ones.

Tony groaned into the kiss, reminding Steve he was the one who taught him how to kiss. Steve pushed Tony back down and moved his legs to be on either side on Tony. This behavior was different for Steve. It was desperate, quick, and very, very hot. Tony didn't mind. He loved this side of Steve. The Captain had the same time as Tony without release, so he was pretty desperate for release.

"W-what made you-? Re-react th-this way?" Tony asked in between the kiss. Steve pulled away and had an embarrassed look on his face.

"While I was… while I was on the plane… I saw that footage you took of us…" Steve blushed.

"The footage?" Tony repeated, then realized which he was talking about, "Did they?"

"No… it was on that pad thing that Clint plays with so much." Steve said.

"Oh… and?"

"Well, I got… I got… horny…" Steve whispers. Tony smiled and kissed Steve's lips lightly.

"I can fix that." Tony winked.

Tony moved his hands just to, gently touch Steve's arse. How he missed the feel of Steve's perfectly round bottom. Steve unclipped the first obstacle to Steve's body, but the Captain moved away from Tony's touch. He moved the blanket that was covering Tony. He moved Tony's pajama pants. Steve smiled and looked back up at Tony. Tony wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I had my hopes up." Tony smiled.

Tony's member was flaccid, but Steve was going to change that. Steve wrapped his fingers around Tony's dick, slowly beginning to pump it. Tony moaned into the touch. Who would have known that Captain America would make Tony Stark hard with a few strokes? Steve unzipped his pants and began to run his own member. He began to use his tongue against Tony. Tony groaned even more when he felt Steve's moist tongue. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting into Steve's mouth. Steve moved back coughing. That was something new.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tony apologized, "I got carried away!"

"I-it's fine…" Steve was going to continue, but Tony pushed him back to expose the Captain's member.

Tony finished unzipping Steve's pants and pulled them down a bit. Just enough to expose his cock fully, half of his arse out of the pants. Steve's cock was rock hard and standing tall and mighty in the air. He took in Steve's cock completely, opening his throat so that Steve could feel good. Steve moaned out Tony's name and gripped Tony's hair. Not too tight, he knew now how to measure his strength.

"I-I n-need t-to cum!" Steve gasped.

"Hold on, babe." Tony smirked, "Let's try a sixty-nine." Steve looked confused as Tony explained what it was. But he was neither against nor for it.

Steve laid down and Tony positioned himself atop of him. Steve began to suck on Tony. His member throbbing and hot; Steve was about ready to cum, but Tony stopped touching him, and began to play with his arse. Tony groaned as Steve whimpered for release.

"S-Steve-!" Tony hissed in between his teeth. He took Steve in again and with that Steve came into Tony's mouth. Tony kept on sucking on Steve. The Captain jerked with ecstasy and when Tony heard the sweet whimpers coming from his Captain he came on Steve, the white liquid landing on Steve's face. Tony got off of Steve as both their hard members began to rest. Steve realized what he had all over his face and sprinted into the bathroom.

"Hey, it's a good look for you!" Tony smirked.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, "We're never doing that again!"

Tony smirked and knew that Steve would do it again. Because Steve would always do what made baby Stark happy.


End file.
